


The One that Lived

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, the road to hell is paved with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Evelyn learns that, whether good or bad, choices have consequences.





	The One that Lived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



> If you side with Gaspard at the Winter Palace, there is mention of peace talks between Orlais and Ferelden so I'm playing on the idea that perhaps Gaspard would have been the preferred choice. This is the end result and I hope it came out somewhat decent.

A meeting with Evelyn’s advisors had just wrapped up and the advisors finally departed, leaving Evelyn alone. She remained hunched over Skyhold’s war table, unpleasant thoughts running through her mind. The assumption would be that defeating Corypheus would give the Inquisition a chance to breathe a little. Of course, it was never that easy.

Managing relief effort and undoing the damage brought to all of Thedas over the past year meant the Inquisition's work was truly just beginning. The Inquisition was not alone. They had more than enough allies to lend a hand. Orlais however, seemed to be proving that they might not be one of their allies willing to help.

Evelyn was out of her element when they visited the Winter Palace all those months ago. Any wrong move or word could be used against the Inquisition. She wanted to leave the moment the gate closed but they came here with a purpose; to stop the assassination plot against Empress Celene.

When Evelyn conferred with her advisors in the Winter Palace, they presented several options. Ultimately, Evelyn knew their would be only one solution. She refused to stand by and allow an assassination plot to be carried out when there was already enough death going around Thedas.

Celene was whisked out of the ballroom immediately following Evelyn’s final decision and with the Empress out of danger, Evelyn and her party focused on finding and taking down Dutchess Florianne. Saving Celene from the assassination attempt and aiding in not only the exile of Briala but as well as Gaspard seemed like the right thing to do. However, as the months wore on Evelyn began to doubt her decision.

Relations between Orlais and the Inquisition had soured considerably. Empress Celene so easily forgot her promise to aid the Inquisition in rebuilding Thedas. Evelyn figured the Inquisition lost its usefulness.

“It looks like you’re trying to glare daggers into Orlais; not that I’m complaining,” came Alistair’s voice from the doorway. “I’ll gladly convince the Wardens to prepare for attack on the map.”

Evelyn let out a laugh despite her best efforts to push it down. “I doubt Commander Cullen will be pleased if we destroy parts of the War Table. He’s rather fond of it, you know.”

“If you wish to talk, you know where to find me,” Alistair said, voice taking on a more sympathetic tone.

She nodded, wanting to assure Alistair that she intended to seek him out. “I’ll find you later.”

The door opened and closed, leaving Evelyn alone once again with her thoughts. They were, honestly, a dreadful thing to be left alone, what with all the doubts floating around in her head. Evelyn eventually left the War Table behind, and but had to stop in front of the Great Hall when, as she was passing the open doors, it appeared that the Lady Ambassador was seconds from asking her to come over. All Josephine had to do was look a certain way, and without even opening her mouth, she could give an impression of impending talks.

“Is it good news or bad news?” Evelyn called from the threshold of the door. “I bet it’s bad news,” she added in a mutter.

Josephine blinked, looking to be more than a little startled, as she watched Evelyn march into the room. “Inquisitor…? How did you know I wished to speak with you?”

Evelyn managed a smirk despite her darkening mood. “We in the Inquisition spend quite a lot of time together in close quarters. I should be able to read some of my advisors nonverbal cues by now.”

“Of course, Inquisitor,” Josephine said, returning the smile but as soon as it appeared, it vanished. “Several troops from Orlais have been spotted near the border of Ferelden.”

“Do we know why they are there?”

“We have reached out to Empress Celene, but so far have yet to receive a response.”

A bad feeling settled in the pit of Evelyn’s stomach. She didn’t like the idea of silence from Orlais. In Evelyn's experience, it did not bode well. “What of the peace talks?” she asked. “I know they were paused during our fight with Corypheus. Were they not resumed recently?”

Josephine sighed. “Yes, Inquisitor. Reports from Ferelden claim here has been no further push past the border as of yet.”

“Thank you, Josie.” Evelyn felt the sudden need to drown her sorrows in some dwarven beer. She stepped away from Josephine, wishing to get rid of her headache just by will alone. “If any news comes in from Inquisition's scouts, find me right away.”

“Yes, Inquisitor.” 

Once Josephine returned to her seat, Evelyn finally made her way into the main hall and out the main doors. She walked through the courtyard with a single destination in mind. There was a corner in one of Skyhold’s towers where Alistair and her would meet. It was close to the place where Evelyn first met Alistair met all those months ago. 

While Evelyn walked, the dread in her stomach grew. Evelyn recalled suggestions that Gaspard should be the one to take the throne after the plot on Celene’s life was completed. At the time, Evelyn dismissed the thought. She refused to let someone die so another could take a position of power. What of Gaspard, though? Perhaps, he would have not turned a blind eye to promises made to the Inquisition.

“Have you been waiting long?” Evelyn asked upon spotting Alistair.

Alistair met her gaze and smiled. “Ages, Inquisitor. I was beginning to think you would never show up.”

She sighed and leaned against the wall beside him. “The Lady Ambassador had some things she needed to discuss with me. As it stands, I fear I may have pushed another invasion onto Ferelden.”

“Well, that certainly is a conversation starter, Lady Trevelyan. I am unaware of the circumstances, but after knowing you these past few months, I can definitely say this doesn't sound like something you would do.” Alistair’s voice dropped a few octaves, his hand reaching out to brush against the one that didn’t bear the anchor.

Evelyn tilted her head up to look at the darkening sky. With night came sleep, a rare moment of solace to forget. “It was unintentionally done due to my terrible leadership skills and decision making.”

“Sometimes bad decisions are made. When you’re in a leadership… it’s bound to happen. Even the Hero of Ferelden had her share of mistakes, Inquisitor.” 

Hearing that the Hero of Ferelden made some bad calls seemed unlikely to Evelyn for the simple fact that for over a decade, Thedas praised the Hero and spoke about the successes her many journeys brought. Seeing the woman beyond her title was difficult, and hugely hypocritical on Evelyn’s part.

Begrudgingly, Evelyn had to admit that Alistair was right. “It doesn’t change the fact I made an error in judgement and the impact could have severe implications in the near future.”

He was quiet for awhile, seeming to be contemplating her words. When Alistair finally decided to speak, Evelyn already cleared her mind of thoughts, so she could just focus on Alistair.

“Keep your thoughts on what change you can actually affect, Lady Trevelyan. And try to have the peace of mind to accept the rest.”

If only it were so easy, but Evelyn would certainly try. Ironically, that was something she couldn’t change, and had to just accept.


End file.
